How to catch a ghost
by kikikiwistarfire
Summary: Batman has always been known as the world's greatest detective but has anyone ever wondered where he gets his information from? Sure there are clues at crime scenes but what about the inside information, like where a giant mob is going to meet for a conference? He has to get this information from somewhere, after all, besides being Batman he is the CEO of Wayne enterprises.


* the team is sitting around the cave just flipping through channels on the t.v. and being generally frustrated*

Robin is sitting on the floor typing stuff on his laptop when he suddenly lets out a grunt of frustration

"dude," wally asks, "what's wrong"

"it's this case that's wrong," robin replies, "I have an idea of who the culprit is but I don't have enough information and they already cleaned up the crime scene so I can't go and look for more clues!"

"so what's the big deal," Artemis said, "can't you just ask Batman if he knows anything?"

"I would, but he's away on league business helping out that planet with green arrow and other heroes remember?!"

" well isn't there someone else you can ask bird boy" Artemis replied somewhat embarrassed

"there isn't anyone, except…" robin trailed off. He suddenly put his hand to his left ear and said "hey how close are you to a zeta tube".

"I thought his com was in his right ear?" Miss Martian said aloud

"I believed so too…" Aqualad replied when suddenly the zeta tubes announced Ghost _B-08_ and a girl stepped out saying "I'd say pretty close, hey big R !" "Cam!" robin yelled while running up to give her a hug

"did I miss something?" Miss Martain asked while looking at the 2 of them hugging confused. She didn't know robin had a relative

"I think we all did" Artemis replied thinking the same thing after all, they looked nothing like each other where robin had deep black hair she had dark brown hair and where robin had tanned but still kind of pale skin she had pale brown skin so she was settling on her being adopted. Aqualad always being the leader decided to take charge.

"hello my name is Aqualad and this is my team, please forgive us but we were not aware robin had any siblings".

"Oh it's ok," she replied nonchalantly, "we aren't really related we just have that brother sister bond, besides I already have the best biologically related big brother ever"

"How come I've never heard of you?" Wally asked. In his defense he was mad, he was supposed to know everything about his best friend and now he finds out that he had a pseudo sister that he never bothered to tell him about! It was then that he started to size her up, she looked to be about 13 or 14 and was wearing a red dress with a checkered masquerade mask while her hair hung down to the middle of her back.

"Well," she replied, "I do more of the behind the scenes stuff so I'm not surprised. Speaking of which thank you so much Robin, I was infiltrating one of Lex's parties and it was getting a little too fancy for my taste so I made up a story of a cousin being involved in a fire. Do you think you can fake that?"

"Sis, you insult me," robin replied faking hurt and after 10 seconds he said, "done luckily there was an actual fire somewhere now it just seems like you are cousins and your number is in his phone." He said proudly

"So why did robin call you?" Superboy asked being as blunt as ever.

"Thanks for reminding me Supey," robin said "so Ghost do you have any info on penguin?"

"That idiot, totally, just let me change into something more comfortable and I'll tell you" Cam said as she left the room.

"Dude how could you!" Wally said whining

"What do you mean?" robin replied

"You know what I mean!" Wally retorted

"Friends I believe we should all calm-" aqualad began

"No I don't know what you mean, I'm not a mind reader" robin said clearly frustrated

"Maybe we should all sit dow-" M'gaan tried to suggest

"How could you not tell me about Ghost?"

"Oh that, it's not like you ever asked because if you did, trust me, I would have told you besides it's not like there isn't stuff you haven't told me yet."

"Well…but...oh forget it." Wall replied with the last of his anger the time Ghost came out again they had transitioned the living room and to say they were surprised by her new appearance was an understatement. It was a grey skater girl dress with black pants and boots underneath, her now extremely long and curly hair was in a high ponytail and she had a black hoodie with a small red batman symbol on the top right side. Underneath the bat symbol was a grey triangle with 3 more lines on the outside of each side.

"That's really-"

"Casual," ghost finished for wally " yeah spandex isn't really my thing and I feel like capes make too much noise when you're in the spy business, so robin you wanted some info?" she said changing topics

"Yeah come over here" he replied leading her back to his laptop. Meanwhile the rest of young justice were holding a mental conversation over what just happened.

"I don't trust her." Superboy started plainly

"I second that" wally stated

"oh please you're just mad that robin didn't tell you about her Baywatch" artemis said

"am not" wally argued

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am-"

"enough," Aqualad interrupted" we will trust her for now"

"I agree with Aqualad," M'gaan said" if robin trust her then why shouldn't we?" murmurs of reluctant ok's were all that were heard as they joined Robin and Ghost just in time to hear them wrapping up.

"Well," she said to all of them, "I guess I should be going back home-"

"No way," robin interjected, "you have to visit batman first, do you know how upset he'll be if he finds out that he missed a chance to see you"

"Ugghh," she groaned," last time he hugged me I think I broke a rib, and I was only out of contact for a month"

"To be fair he was worried, and you are one of my few friends that he actually likes" robin said

"That's because I know when to close my mouth unlike some people" she said teasing Robin

"That's not fair I know when to close my mouth I just choose not to in order to fill the silence"

"Wait, batman hugs people?" Artemis asked skeptically but they only shrugged in response

"Well I should get this over with, see you guys whenever I'm next in town" ghost said as her and robin went to the batcave through the zeta-tubes.

"Am I the only one confused" Artemis asked the group all at once there were 3 different kinds of the word no in response to her question.

*in the batcave*

As batman was typing away at the computer 2 hands suddenly covered his eyes

"Guess who's back?"

"Hmm,"Batman fake thought "judging by the high pitched voice I'd say…robin"

"Hey" the boy shouted indignantly, the girl suddenly started laughing

"It's true," she said once she calmed down," your voice hasn't gotten any deeper"

"Hey, respect your elders!"

"Your only 11 months older than me" she shouted back offensively

"Enough," batman said as he ended the argument," ghost, it's good to see you again" he said smirking while squeezing her shoulder. Robin mouthed" see, favorite" to his back while she just gave him an evil smirk as they all went upstairs to see Alfred.


End file.
